New York City
thumb|New York City in the [[2250s.]] New York City was a large city on Earth in the state of New York. The city is divided into five boroughs: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx, and Staten Island. ( |A Flag Full of Stars}}) History The largest city in the United States prior to first contact, New York City was a center of world culture, finance, fashion, sports, art, and politics throughout the 19th, 20th and early 21st centuries. New York City was also the home of the headquarters of the United Nations, an international organization dedicated to providing a forum for the peaceful resolution of Earth's nation-states' conflicts created in 1945. In 1930, Edith Keeler ran the Twenty-First Street Mission in New York. ( ) In 1939 and 1940, the 1939 New York World's Fair was held in the city. ( ; ) In the 1960s and 1970s, Aegis agent Gary Seven maintained an office in Apartment 12B at 811 East 68th Street in New York. ( }}; ) On 11 September 2001, New York City was the site of a historically significant terrorist attack, when hijacked airliners were used to destroy the landmark World Trade Center towers ( ; ) Approximately 3000 lives were lost, including those of many emergency response workers. A firefighter's axe belonging to one of those rescue workers would become a cherished family heirloom, being passed down through the generations, eventually to Domenica Corsi in the 2370s. ( ) The towers were later rebuilt. ( }}) :The Fallen'' was published before the 9/11 attacks, and thus depicted the Twin Towers still standing in the 23rd century. The green-hued color scheme of The Fallen may suggest the rebuilt towers were of a golden tone as some form of memorial. However, it is quite probably a color effect in the comic.'' :Federation: The First 150 Years states that the city was destroyed in the Eugenics Wars and that New New York City was built on the remains of the original city, however this appears to contradict following events, including September 11 and World War III. New York was one of the cities affected by the nuclear attacks of Earth's World War III in 2053. It was attacked multiple times, including the destruction of the Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building. Portions of the boroughs of Brooklyn and Queens survived the initial strikes, but virtually the entirety of the borough of Manhattan is vaporized by the detonation of ICBMs over the city on the day of the war. ( , ; ) :The severity of the attack was not specified in ''The Sundered, but the short story "The Immortality Blues" establishes a much more conclusive account regarding the attack upon the city during World War III.'' Post-World War III, the city was re-established as "New New York City" — the Statue of Liberty was rebuilt, and instead of becoming important as a "financial center," the city became home to the New United Nations, and then as capital to the United Earth Republic. In addition, the New New York Times newspaper was founded as a replacement for the original entity, lost along with the rest of Manhattan on the first day of World War III. ( , ) New York City — specifically, the borough of the Bronx — was home to Starfleet Captain David Gold and his wife, Rachel Gilman. ( ) In the 2370s, New York hosted a Starfleet office. The Breen attacked the city during the Dominion War. ( , ) Alternate timelines One of the factions in the Temporal Cold War, the Na'kuhl, became stranded in the 20th century, and allied themselves with Nazi Germany. By providing them with advanced weaponry, they enabled German forces to capture New York City and most of the Atlantic seaboard by 1944. The Na'kuhl maintained a base in New York, where they endeavored to build a temporal conduit to return to the 29th century. This timeline was negated when the , transported back in time by temporal agent , was able to destroy the temporal conduit. ( ) In another alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, he and his followers conquered New York City in 2012. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) Notable landmarks New York City was the home of the Statue of Liberty (formally titled Liberty Enlightening the World). Originally a symbol of America's unique freedoms and liberties, the Statue of Liberty later came to be accepted as a symbol of the principles of liberty espoused by United Earth as a whole, and later still, by the United Federation of Planets. In 2375, Admiral Leonard McCoy and Captain Montgomery Scott piloted a runabout over New York City following the Breen attack on Earth, and were heartened to find, despite the minor damage to the rest of the city, "Lady Liberty" remained intact. ( ) In 2379, presidential candidate Nanietta Bacco delivered her opening campaign speech in New York City on the grounds of the Statue. ( ) Another significant landmark was Yankee Stadium, in borough of the Bronx, which was built in 1923. It was the home of the New York Yankees baseball franchise; its replacement, also called Yankee Stadium, was the site of the final World Series game in 2042, between the Yankees and the London Kings. ( ) Also: * Apollo Theater * Cochrane Museum * Chrysler Building * Wall Street (The Ferengi thought this was a holy site on Earth, because the New York Stock Exchange was located here.) * Central Park * Museum of Natural History * United Earth Republic Headquarters * Lincoln Center for Performing Arts * Broadway * Metropolitan Museum of Art * Museum of Modern Art * Woodlawn Cemetery * Guggenheim Museum * Empire State Building Appendices Connections Background The main offices of Pocket Books are in New York City. A number of Trek authors and editors live in or near New York City, including Margaret Clark, Peter David, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Michael Jan Friedman, Robert Greenberger, David Mack, John J. Ordover, Terri Osborne, and Marco Palmieri. External links * * category:earth settlements